


Cas and Dean Do Hoggypimples

by Balletvamp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balletvamp/pseuds/Balletvamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are Hogwarts students meeting up for a late night rendezvous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas and Dean Do Hoggypimples

"Dean," Castiel's voice was hushed, a raspy whisper of sound in the large stone hallway of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Usually, the hallways were a bit on the chilly side, but they were near the Hufflepuff common room, which Castiel had just snuck out of on Dean's goading, so the proximity to the kitchens kept the surrounding halls comfortably warm and smelling of baking bread and scrumptious pasties. 

"Dean," Cas spoke again, a tad louder this time, nearly tripping over the hem of his own robes, which he'd hastily donned when he'd woken fifteen minutes ago to Dean shaking him and whispering about midnight trusts. How he'd even gotten all the way out of Gryffindor Tower and through the door to the Hufflepuff common room, was anyones' guess. Certainly, the dark haired Hufflepuff wasn't entirely surprised. His friend was at his most clever when there was something he truly wanted. Dean could easily have been in Ravenclaw with his brother, Sam, except he had a tendency to let his spunk and daring get ahead of him and often left his schoolwork to the last minute.

"Dean," once more Cas spoke, with a level of urgency this time, pulling on Dean's hand as it clasped his own in a tight grip "What are we doing? We could get in a lot of trouble, being out after curfew. What if someone catches us?" He very nearly tripped again when Dean slowed to give him a look over his shoulder, brows waggling and green eyes sparkling with mischief. The Hufflepuff wizard couldn't help his, what he considered, rather banal comparison of Dean's alluring eyes to the peridot jewels he'd worked with in Magical Gems and Stones class earlier in the day. They were known, peridots were, to be helpful in healing spells and soothing nerves along with being recognized as drawing love to oneself. He'd considered telling this to Dean, but the other boy was likely to call it a chick flick moment. It had been a confusing few minutes the first time Dean had used the term, seeing as Cas had never seen a muggle film.

"Cas, man, you worry too much," Dean's voice was soothing in it's assurance and he'd slowed their hurrying progress through the dark corridors. They were walking along one of the upper hallways now, those less frequented by students and teachers. Here, they were only likely to run into busy house elves doing late night cleaning and tidying or the occasional Hogwarts ghost, out for an evening stroll and unlikely to care overly much for errant students.

"I don't feature spending the next two weeks worth of evenings in detention…again, Dean," he hissed back, tugging the spiky haired Gryffindor to a halt as they rounded a corner. "Tossing uppity, and not to mention bite-y, gnomes out of Joshua's gardens is not my idea of a good time."

"Shhh, you're starting to sound like Sammy now," Dean warned, crowding Cas against the nearest wall, hands falling to that slender waist with a gentle caress before settling on sharp hipbones. He felt Cas shiver, even beneath the layers of clothing, and grinned wickedly before continuing, "You start hanging out in that creepy library, researching ancient wizards and witches who discovered things like 100 practical uses for grindylow spit, and I'm going to start worrying. Cobwebs'll start growing between your legs." Dean pushed his knee between the slightly smaller boy's thighs, as if to accentuate his point.

Even in the dim light coming from Dean's wand, the crimson glow creeping up Cas' cheeks was starkly obvious against his pale skin. The Hufflepuff's arms rested at his side, palms pressed flush against the cool stone of the wall behind him, as if trying to keep himself anchored and upright. His voice trembled, quavering with emotion when he replied, betraying his arousal and Dean's chest fluttered in answer, lips turning up in a triumphant smirk. 

"What are you doing, Dean Winchester?" despite obviously being stirred by the Gryffindor's advances, Cas still managed to turn his face away slightly and square his shoulders, "We are nearly certain to get caught! And getting caught in this position would be much worse than getting found putting Puking Pastilles into Balthazar's dinner. I am sure a dark of night romantic rendezvous will have us cleaning Slytherin toilets for detention. If we don't get expelled."

Chuckling, Dean shook his head, watching the way his wand light played over Cas' face in the murky hallway, leaving soft shadows and making his friend's long dusky lashes look even longer and casting an almost feminine semblance to his features. Leaning close, warm breath ghosting over that smooth skin and tracing the contours of Cas' jaw, his throat and the hollow of his collar bone. 

"Well, seems to me," he hummed, close enough he could feel the heat of Cas' flesh, and his entire body was thrumming with an over awareness of the other boy's position in comparison to his own, "you've already got it figured out what I'm doing and-" Here he tipped even closer, grazing his lips along the line of the dark haired boy's jaw, the heady familiar scent that was all Cas already making him hard, "Romantic rendezvous, huh? Such a dirty mind! What if my intentions were purely honorable?"

Cas let out an undignified snort and turned his face back to Dean, the move reducing the space between their lips to mere centimeters. Those startlingly blue eyes slipped down, caressing freckled skin and moist lips with their gaze, before rising once more to meet Dean's eyes, intense in their own scrutiny. 

"Oh, yes, Dean," the shaggy haired boy retorted, sarcasm battling yearning in his voice, "I'm wholly certain your motives were entirely guileless and you were in no fashion scheming to get me in a lonely corridor for consummation of your overactive ardor- mmphh!" He was silenced by the crush of Dean's mouth against his own and any resolve he might have had melted away with the press of Dean's body along his own.

"Is that a wand in your pocket," Dean asked, leering in a melodramatic fashion, and rolled his hips against Cas', the heat of the other's arousal hard and obvious against his own, "Or are you just happy to see me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this sometime. I guess if people are interested I could keep going ^^;


End file.
